


Impromptu Massages

by Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt



Series: LD/TP [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grand Theft Auto References, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Massage, franklin doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/pseuds/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt
Summary: Franklin invites Lamar and Trevor over to catch up, Lamar freaks out about telling Franklin how he's with Trevor now, FLUFF INSUES.
Relationships: Lamar Davis/Trevor Philips
Series: LD/TP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Impromptu Massages

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Part 2 to Moonlit Stars, you could also read this as a one shot.
> 
> TW:  
> P.S. the n word was said in this at least once, just an fyi I am a black writer 🤙🏽.

It had been 2 weeks since Lamar and Trevor had shared that kiss under the stars. They still did their regular routine of hanging out together, but now they hold hands, kiss, and are always in some way touching. It had become a part of their newfound routine of their love for one another. The couple hadn't realized how often they held hands or kissed until Franklin wanted to hang out with the two of them on this fine day in Los Santos. Being almost an entire month since he's hung with either of the pair.

Their oblivious friend suggested that the two hang out at his place, where they could drink, smoke, and ultimately catch up. Lamar didn't even think about having to tell Franklin about the wonderful development of he and Trevor's relationship. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was afraid of losing his friend over who he was in love with. But Lamar didn't want to turn down the invitation, so he accepted and that's where he and Trevor were headed now, hands clasped together in a gentle embrace.

"Hey, I can hear your thoughts through the tension in here. You okay?" Trevor asked softly, brushing his thumb lightly across Lamar's knuckles.

Knocked out of his thoughts Lamar turned to look at his boyfriend and replied, "Yeah, it's just I haven't told Frank about us yet, an I don't really know how he's finna feel about it n shit. What are we gonna tell him?"

"Oh. Um well, we could just make out on his couch, pretty sure he'll get the message loud and clear!" Trevor said with a jovial tone. Lamar's cheeks turned a bright red color, as he chuckled.

Biting his bottom lip, Lamar uttered in a deep sultry voice, "I mean that sounds...tempting, maybe we should pull over." 

After speaking the last syllable in his sentence, the truck came to a screeching halt and then quickly pulled into a side street, where Trevor then put his truck in park leaning over to claim Lamar's lips with his own.

Trevor broke the kiss to climb into Lamar's lap. He then pressed foward connecting their lips again. The kiss was fierce and needy, both fighting for dominance, the push and pull of mouths flowing like a strong stream of passion. Minutes pass as the two try to get even closer to each other in the tiny passenger seat of the truck. 

Breaking the kiss once again, Trevor starts trailing kisses up and down Lamar's neck, making sure to get the sensitive spot behind his ear. Underneath Trevor, Lamar was in bliss, moaning as Trevor's lips caressed the sensitive spot behind his ear, causing him to become a blushing mess. Feeling Trevor's lips on his neck smirk at the reaction, Lamar brought his hands up, sliding them underneath Trevor's shirt, slowly running his hands up and gently pressed circles into the older man's back. The feeling of hands on his back made Trevor let out a contented sigh and nuzzle his face into the crook of the taller one's neck.

They sat there, Lamar's hands massaging Trevor's back, while the other's face was still buried in Lamar's neck. They could spend eternity just sitting like this, sharing each others warmth, and probably would have if Lamar's phone didn't ruin this wonderful moment that he was sharing with Trev. 

Slowly pulling away, Lamar looked at the caller ID and saw Franklin's name. Confused he picked up his phone, "Yo, it's LD, what you need homie?" face blushing as his voice came out all raspy from being kissed by Trevor.

"Where y'all at?" Franklin asked.

"Oh uh, there's a fuckton of traffic, and you know you live all the way on the other side of town, so calm down, nigga we finna be there soon." Lamar replied smoothly, but he kinda forgot what they were originally doing in the first place. Trevor slid off of Lamar and into the driver's seat and started up the truck at hearing the conversation.

"Whatever man, see yall whenever yall get here." Franklin replied.

"See you soon dog." With that Lamar hung up the phone and looked at the clock. Apparently he and Trevor were canoodling for at least 25 minutes. It felt longer to the lanky man, but nevertheless they returned to the busy streets of Los Santos; Lamar taking Trevor's hand yet again.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

It only took them about 5 minutes to reach Franklin's house with the crazy male's reckless driving, Trevor parking right in front of the garage door. Cutting the engine Trevor turned to see his usually loud boyfriend, scarily quiet and looking at the door. The shorter got out of the truck first, and Lamar followed suit, but didn't take a step. Trevor noticed this and walked over to him.

"Trev, what if he, he--" L starts, but frowns as if looking for the right words. "I'm, I, You know I'm not good with this feelings shit."

"Hey, whatever happens in there, I'm right here, okay." Trevor speaks softly walking closer to Lamar. "If you don't want to tell him right now, we don't have to, remember he just invited us to hang, nothing awkward has to happen, unless you want it to." Trevor says wrapping his arms around Lamar's waist, resting his head on his chest.

Lamar leaned into Trevor's touch, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his cheek on the top of his boyfriend's head. Lamar breathed in Trevor's scent, although it wasn't anything like roses or cupcakes, it was Trevor, and Lamar loved him.

Returning the favor from earlier, Trevor's hands find their way under the back of Lamar's baggy shirt and connect with skin. His warm hands travel all over Lamar's back, hoping to relieve whatever stress or anxiety is eating away at his significant other. The feeling of Trevor's hands on his back make Lamar relax further into Trevor's arms. Unable to stop himself Lamar lets out a soft groan, causing him to blush. Trevor pulls away an inch giving him one of the most loving smiles Lamar has ever seen on Trevor. Lamar gives a shy smile, bringing his hands to Trevor's cheeks, Trevor leaning into the warm hands. 

The tingling sensation from Lamar's hand on his cheeks makes Trevor feel whole, so to show this he smiles wide. The lanky dude tenderly rubs his thumbs over Trevor's cheeks, tickling them making Trevor turn a dark shade of red, all while keeping his smile still wide. Giggling at the sight, Lamar leans down and brushes their lips together until they're meld together. Trevor hums in delight and lightly pushes into the kiss.

You see, he doesn't know why, but with Trevor he feels that he can do anything or even go through anything with this man. Ever since they met they just seemed to go together, even though Trevor is batshit crazy at times, he couldn't ask for a better person to fall in love with. The crazy dude cared for him in ways no one (except maybe Franklin) had, he listened to him, didn't call him a bitch for his feelings, hung out with him almost 24/7, and always included him in whatever he had plans for. Lamar was sure he was in deep now and honestly didn't care what others thought of them together, so why is it so hard to just tell his lifetime best friend that he may or may not be dating one of the old white guys who mentored him.

With all of these thoughts, Lamar sighed into the kiss and deepened it, turning the soft kiss into a more heavy makeout session. Trevor in turn moaned, his tongue brushing against Lamar's. 

Lamar stepped forward then, careful not to break contact, turned and pushed Trevor back into the Bohdi, thus trapping the smaller. A growl came out of the older man and he brought his hands up, pushing his fingers into Lamar's hair. Trevor's fingertips massaged his scalp and Lamar let out a whimper. Then the fingers pulled the short hair, Lamar moaned, pressing his body closer to Trevor. The gangbanger made the brilliant decision of placing his knee in between Trevor's legs and pressing. Right as his thigh made contact, they simultaneously moan, breaking the kiss. 

"Maybe we should slow down cowboy, don't want our first time to be in Franklin's front yard." Trevor rasped in between breaths, smirking all the while. 

"I love you, crazy dude." Lamar replied still breathing heavily from the heated kiss. 

His palms lightly sweaty, Trevor's hands went from Lamar's head to his neck and pulled him into a softer slow kiss. Thin lips against plump ones with a meaningful press in between.

"I love you too, my gangbanger."

Letting out a laugh, Lamar leaned down and peppered Trevor's face with pecks. He started with the forehead, then the right cheek, next the left, then the nose, one on the chin, a kiss by both eyes, then finally a longer peck on the lips. He repeatedly gave Trevor's face kisses making Trevor a giggling mess.

"Hehehhe, stop it," Trevor half heartedly let out. Lamar kissed his forhead again, then just under his ear.

"HAHeehee OH I LOVE YOU!!" Trevor exclaimed quite loudly. Lamar kissed his lips again. Then the cheeks once more, before pressing their foreheads together. 

The two lovebirds were so lost in each other they didn't hear the front door to the house open. Franklin took a step outside of his house, since he knew he heard Trevor's voice scream 'i love you' at the top of his lungs so they had to be here. As he passed his car he was going to yell a greeting, until he looked up and saw his best friend for his whole life, and an older crazy ass white dude, pressed together from stomach to toe. Their forheads were pressed together, and they seemed to be lost in the moment.

Franklin stood there in shock, not knowing what to think or say. But soon enough something came tumbling out of his mouth, "UUUHG!!" a strange gargled mess came out.

The new couple turned around to see what animal had stumbled out of the hills, just to find it wasn't an animal at all, but a confused open mouthed Franklin.


End file.
